Why Are They So Goddamn Strong?
by The Night Hunter
Summary: What happens when Jaune starts to think and drags Ren alongside with him. Bromace but no homo. Now Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

"HIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Nora swung her mighty hammer, striking poor Sky Lark dead into his chest. The force being hit was so devastating that it shot the boy out of his boots, through the roof, and high into the sky. "FEAR THE PANCAKE QUEEN!" she exclaimed, pumping her hammer high in another swift victory.

Professor Goodwitch held the urge to face palm. Great, another potion to add to the ever growing budget. If things went on like this, she will have to limit the spending on Vacuo coffee brew by at least twenty-five perfect from the school budget.

Meanwhile, in his office, Professor Ozpin felt that something horrible will happen very soon that might threaten the balance of the world…

"Very good as usual, Ms. Valkyrie, although I thought I specifically told you not to remove students from the class." she clicked her tongue at the sheepish look on the girl's face.

"Sorry, Prof! Won't happen again!" Nora saluted. "I'll just break their legs!" As soon that left her mouth, Sky fell through the roof, making a second hole.

"AAAAAAAA-omph!" his shout was interrupted when he hit the floor.

He wasn't moving except for the slight twitch here and there.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your teammate to the nurse." Glynda said with a sigh. "We have time for one more match, Miss Nikos, Miss Xiao Long, please step to the ring."

The students looked at the stern teacher with surprise. The duel between two top students was going to be a sight to behold.

"Begin!"

The area quickly turned into an amazing battlefield between two top huntress in training and describing it could take a while, so here's shot version.

The area exploded.

The people were cheering for one side or the other, placing bets on how long Yang would last against the force of nature that happened to be called Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune Arc, the resident goofball, looked at the awesome display of skills with awe. Despite seeing it every two weeks, each time it struck him how far apart he is from the very top.

That stung.

He also noticed how much Pyrrha was holding back against him.

That stung even more.

On his side was his brother in all but blood the mostly silent, Ren… Jaune guessed that his recent silence was due to the voice change he was going through.

"Say, Ren… don't you feel plain?" Jaune said, drawing the other boy's attention.

The boy looked at his leader quizzically.

"I mean all the girls are insanely powerful here, they all have all those cool semblances or skills…" Jaune sighed. "While we are… you know."

Ren nodded, agreeing with Jaune. While Ren was never the one for flashy moves, the fact that Blake Belladonna stole his role as an awesome ninja was unacceptable. Not to mention her badass clones, that he would never, never forgive.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, isn't all the females really OP here? Look at Professor Goodwitch; she can fix the whole building with just one move of her crop! I mean how insane is that, has Professor Ozpin ever done something awesome like… ever?"

"No, he has not," Ren spoke, furrowing his eyebrows. "In fact, all I've seen from him is him drinking his coffee from the same mug every day."

Meanwhile in his office, Ozpin fell to his knees, clutching his chest, feeling that the faith in his leadership was leaving his students. He looked at his desk to where his salvation stood, his beloved coffee.

With a trembling hand, he slowly reached for the liquid of life.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that Professor Goodwitch is the real deal here while Ozpin is just a poster boy." Jaune said, crossing his arms.

The mug shattered into a million pieces as the coffee of life was pooling around the prone unmoving body of the Headmaster of Beacon. In right ligh,t it took the shade of red… most of been almond flavor.

"But that's my point exactly! I'm a noob when it comes to fighting since I've only been doing this only a few months, but I doubt that I can do explosions like Yang or have strength like Nora…" Jaune sighed.

"My speed is not nearly like Ruby's and I can't make clones of myself." Ren frowned. "I can see your point here, Jaune; we indeed seem plain in comparison."

Both boys sighed.

"We need to do something, Ren." Jaune suddenly said. "Or else we will fade into background and Monty forbid, become C-hunters like team Cardinal!"

Ren had to admit that Jaune made him worried. For some reason he used his semblance only in Forever Fall during the test and never used it ever again after that. It would've surely help him during food fight where Yang sucker turkey punched him.

"What do you suggest?" Ren asked, gripping the railing.

"We have to get stronger, Ren." Jaune said with unusual seriousness. "That's why we need to go on a training trip!"

Ren raised his eyebrow. "Training trip?" he parroted.

"Yes, you see, I've been thinking about it. Here in Beacon we got everything we need and basically all we have to do is attend classed and kill the occasional group of Grimm… but being in the wilds every day would be a fight for survival, our skills would grow leaps and bounds!"

"We might die." Ren pointed the obvious flaw.

"Do you prefer to exist in the background?" Jaune waved off Ren's really valid concerns.

"You have a point here." The pink eyed boy agreed." Yet such journey would take a lot of preparations."

"Don't worry my friend, not only have I've been thinking about that, but I've also made some preparations." Jaune smirked smugly. "We can set off tomorrow."

"How is it possible that you've already made preparations for two not knowing if I would agree?" Ren couldn't help but ask.

Jaune put his hand on his shoulder. "I heard you sulking about Blake usurping your resident ninja status a few weeks back…"

"… Oh."

"Yeah, also that you never could beat Nora in arms wrestling…"

"Wait? I was saying that when I was taking a shower..."

"Or when you were mumbling about people thinking that you were a cross dresser."

"I don't remember that!"

"You were sleeping then…"

"You watch me sleep?!" Ren felt slightly disturbed by that, but somehow the soothing look that Jaune gave him calmed him down.

"Sometimes… it helps me thinks." Jaune admitted abashed with a slight blush.

"Oh…" Ren rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Again silence befallen on the boys.

"Sooo…. Are you in?" Jaune asked after a tense few minutes.

"I'm–"

"YOU CUT MY HAIR GYAAAAAA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"–in." Ren finished flatly at the display of skills completely out of his reach.

"MY MAN!" Jaune gave him a mighty pat on the back, making him stumble.

'Seems like Pyrrha's training is starting to pay off?' Ren felt slightly sore… what? He has delicate skin.

"Winner, Ms. Nikos." Glynda announced as the Champion disarmed Yang by ripping off her gauntlets with her semblance.

"Medic!" Yang wimped, "I need a doctor!"

"Ms. Xiao… slightly burnt hair is not a reason to call a medic." she berated her sternly.

"At least call a barber!" she cried, but was promptly ignored by everyone… "I need my hair…"

Yang knew that Professor Goodwitch was a prey too strong to defeat, but she knew of one person that would sate her lust for Blonde hair….

"You know what Ren; I think that we should take off first thing in the morning." Jaune suddenly said, suppressing a shiver that came out of nowhere. Ren looked at him. "Trust me; I've got a feeling that if we don't do it now, we will never be able to…"

"Very well, fearless leader…"

Next day early morning

Both males sneaked out of their room, leaving a note that they went to the city do some stuff. Before the girls manage to discover that they've been tricked they would be long gone…

"I have one question… where the hell did you get horses?" Ren asked, bewilder at seeing two fully saddled mounts. "They're extremely expensive…"

"Funny story, you see, once I went shopping to the Vale I stumbled across a horse race I placed a bet on some horse since I had a few lien to spend… you see it was the horse that never won any race before and the organization as a joke, placed stakes numbering some stupidly large number to drag people like me in. The horse by some miracle won and I happened to be the only one who placed a bet on it, so in short I won a shitload of money… so much that I could've bankrupted whole racing gig, so the owner made a deal with me, two of his best horses plus some cash instead, and since I have been planning my training trip, it was a gift from heavens."

Ren stared at him in silence.

"Only you Jaune, only you." he finally said, climbing on the horse back, noticing that Jaune handled him a thing that happened to look like a cowboy hat. "… Why?"

"Put it on, I'm telling yam" Jaune said, producing a second one and putting it on his head.

Ren hesitantly took the hat from his leader and put it on his head, only to feel… absolutely nothing.

"What was the point–" Ren started to speak but suddenly the voice was stuck in his throat.

The rising sun illuminated Jaune's face giving him an almost angelic look against the retreating darkness of the night. His blond hair gently swayed on the morning breeze with a gentle smile on his face. Ren wondered if his leader always had such a glimmer in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Come, Ren, we have long way before us." Jaune hurried his horse, leaving his teammate behind. After a second or so, Ren followed, knowing that this was the right path.

Thus began the journey of a thousand miles, laced with dangers and traps yet beautiful in its own right. The journey of two kindred souls, united in singular purpose of discovering themselves. Set to discover the true strength and what it means to be a Hunter.

The fact that Jaune packed only one small tent was not a problem; the brothers in all but blood would share it like true bros.

No matter what! They will complete this trip and return changed men.

"IT'S THEM!" Nora yelled with fury.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha roared.

That is if they manage to lose the woman chasing them. Suffice to say, the girls weren't pleased to find that they were dumped…

How you might have asked? Well when Pyrrha did her usual Jaune check with great displeasure she found that his scroll and by extension him, were way out of the city walls. The empty wardrobe only supported her thesis… but the late sent message from Jaune explaining the reason of their trip tilted the scale.

You can imagine Team RWBY's surprise to find two livid females of team JNPR bolting out of the room, screaming bloody murder.

"YOU WANTED REAL DANGEROUS TRAINNING!? I WILL GIVE YOU REAL DANGEROUS TRAINING!" Pyrrha lunged forward, pushing Jaune off the horse back with ease. She straddled him with her waist and gave him her best death glare.

"Run, Ren!" Jaune cried, seeing his death in his partner/killer's eyes. "Save yourself!"

"You should worry more about yourself, Jauney-boy." Pyrrha said out of breath. Chasing after a person on a horse back was no easy feat, but like the saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

In the corner of his eyes he could see Ren pinned to a tree with Nora glaring down at him. Their eyes met.

Pink with Blue converting one message… their bond will never break.

"HAMMER TIME!" Nora exclaimed raising her Magnhild high.

But their bones would.

* * *

A/N

Just some random stuff I wanted to write to reset my brain, hopefully someone will enjoy it.


	2. The night of the living Yang

The Night of the Living Yang!

The being was starving, relentless in its hunger. It needed to replenish the essence it's lost in the battle with the fierce Goddess of Victory. Yet, only a special prey could satisfy its cravings. So the being wandered the halls of the prestigious academy in search of suitable prey, yet nothing drew its attention, all of them mediocre at best!

The being would not settle for anything other than perfection!

After an eternity of wandering, the being found its prey, its essence was perfect! Lush and brimming with gold! The being felt its mouth water at the sight of that perfection... yet it did not pounce.

The prey walked the corridors of the halls delivering her iron will with the snap of her crop.

"Nooo! Tooo ssstrooong!" It hissed. This prey was too powerful, so much that even the being's deepest desire could not override the basic instinct for survival.

The being started to feel the despair settle in. Not one dweller was suitable or within her reach!

A wail escaped its throat as it trashed in frustration, knocking a pedestrian with a horrible green Mohawk. But then the being saw the ultimate prey! Just like the alpha female, its essence of pure gold shined brightly making its mouth water. A psychotic giggle escaped the being's mouth as its red eyes shone brightly.

The hunt begins!

* * *

With Team RWB

"Hihihuahahahhuehuehue!" Yang giggled madly as she peaked over the corner, muttering some illegible things that sounded mightily disturbing.

"Ruby, what is Monty's name is wrong with your sister?" Weiss asked, slightly freaked out.

"Ehhh... I guess she still isn't over the fact that Pyrrha gave her a slight trimming," Ruby rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Is that black miasma seeping off her?" Blake deadpanned as her partner turned into red eye shadow of misery and destruction.

"Essssence, I need you!" the being cackled madly.

"I'm sure she will be alright any second." Yang ran off with an insane howl." Any second," Ruby repeated with an eerily smile.

Weiss and Blake had a feeling that their leader was currently reliving something.

* * *

Infirmary

"Say ahhh," Pyrrha giggled as she spoon fed Jaune. Currently he was hospitalized after their training trip. Ren got off easy since Nora proved to be unable to truly hurt her best, totally not romantic interest, friend and promptly went to play with ponies.

Pyrrha on the other hand had no so such qualms and made Jaune go through real survival training which landed him at the nurse's office. She gave him a really good lecture about abandoning teammates, to the point that made him wonder if she meant both her and Nora or just her. More than once she used me instead of us.

Strange?

"He should be out by tomorrow and for Monty's sake don't put him through such a training regimen ever again!" The nurse stated sternly, "You're still first year students, there's no need for you to go to such extremes!"

"We'll be careful, right Jaune?" Pyrrha said sweetly, making him gulp. Behind that kind smile there was something... scary.

"Y-Yeah, easy peasy from now on," Jaune stuttered.

Ren looked at him with pity, if he only knew.

"Seeing as his aura is healing him with surprising speed, I can release him now." The nurse told them, "Can you walk?"

"Of course he can!" Pyrrha reassured the nurse.

The woman looked at her blankly and then left the room without a word.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't make it!" Nora exclaimed, hugging Jaune and almost not cracking his ribs this time.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do anything that would harm our leader... permanently." Pyrrha replied, still having this sweet/scary smile.

"Maybe we should go have a rest?" Ren said, trying to save his only male friend. "We've had a long day..."

"Great idea!" Jaune quickly caught up, giving Ren a grateful look. "Man I'm beat up! I could sleep a week!"

"But Jaueny! It's just 9 PM!"

"Now, now, Nora, the earlier you got to sleep the earlier you get up, you know like in the saying the early bird gets the worm." Jaune explained gesticulating. He left the bed with grunt, wanting to leave the hospital and get to his room ASAP before something crazy happened.

* * *

The Shadow of Mord–Beacon

The Being knew that the prey had defenders. Most notable was the accursed Goddess of Victory that guarded him with iron resolve. The second was the Beast of Pancakes, able to devour three times its weight when it came to the blessed flour made food. Finally there was this strange Genderless creature of wisdo,m neither a man nor a woman.

Together they made formidable defense, but divided they would fall!

The Shadow had a plan that was already in motion, soon the precious essence will belong to the one and only Yang Xiao Long!

The first one to go had to be the Pancake Beast. Using her scroll, she sent a message of free pancakes being given at the dining hall. A whole 0.01 seconds later, the doors of Team JNPR room burst open and a blur left it with mighty roar, trampling over a certain halberd wielding boy.

Yang grinned, licking her lips. She prepared a full twenty servings of pancakes filled with sleeping pills, enough to put a Death Stalker to sleep. But with the Beast of Pancakes, one could never be safe enough.

Next on her list was the Goddess of Victory.

That one was slightly more problematic one. Fighting her was out of question, more essence might be lost, yet the Being wasn't the Queen of her previous school for nothing.

Sending another message, she waited in the gardens for her target to appear.

Again, after a shorter time than it should take to cross the distance between the room and the gardens, her target appeared wearing a hat, long trench coat, and inconspicuous shades.

The Being motioned her to come closer and handed her a large, gray envelope and the Goddess opened it and looked inside, her face instantly turning red. With a handshake, the deal was made as the Goddess left to a secluded area to carefully study the contents of the envelope.

The Being grinned, now all that was left was the Transgender creature and the prey would be hers.

She turned on the machine to collect the essence!

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

* * *

Team JNPR's room

"What do you think happened?" Jaune asked on how the two females left the room in haste.

"I have no idea... and don't care about it." Ren said yawning. "I'm sure they will be back."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he stretched.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"A black out? Weird, didn't Beacon have an independent power source?" Jaune mussed.

"Maybe it's some maintenance work?" Ren supplied.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"Yes... sounded like something was buzzing?" Ren frowned.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"It's getting louder... is that scratching?" Jaune got up from his bed and activated the light from his scroll. "Is that smoke?" The door he shined light on was letting a thick black mist seep inside. The scratching started to get louder.

"Jaune... get your gear." Ren said suddenly, jumping on his feet. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Over the time the blond spent with Team JNPR, he learned three things.

Never eat the last pancake; Pyrrha is surprisingly okay with him walking on her in shower, and to never ever doubt Ren's feeling about something.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

'Okay, that is getting slightly unnerving.' Jaune activated his shield as Ren pulled out his StormFlower.

"Get ready!" Ren warned just in time for the door to explode, covering the boys in splinters. The hellish buzzing filled the room as the red-eyed creature of darkness entered the room with a sick cackle.

"THE ESSENCE IS MINE!" It lunged at Jaune but Ren intercepted it, sending it flying back with one swift kick.

"What is that?! A new type of Grimm," the blond exclaimed.

"A Grimm doesn't talk! We have to get out of here!" Ren uttered, running out of the room with Jaune hot on his heels.

* * *

Team RWBY's room

"–and then WAM! I slammed into that sword guy from Team Cardinal and by accident sent him flying." Ruby finished her amazing and interesting story.

Weiss meanwhile concentrated on her nails while Blake turned a page in her porn-err-book which was both monumental tasks while sitting in a dim scroll lighted room.

"Very interesting." Blake said seeing as Ruby's cheeks were puffing with each second of silence.

"I knew you would li–" Ruby's sentence was interrupted by a creature of darkness/her sister flying in their room.

"Damn you Transgender Creature!" she roared, running out of the room.

"Annnnny second now!" Ruby uttered, wrapping her arms around her knees and swaying back and forth.

Weiss and Blake pretended not to see that, nor shudder.

* * *

Ren and Jaune ran for their lives as the buzzing got stronger again. The boys ran through the dark corridors armed with just dim scroll lights.

"We need to find some professor and tell them about this thing." Ren explained using his male telepathy to forestall Jaune's question.

"Prof. Port classroom is the closest one." Jaune stated. Both boys ran a few more meters in silence.

"Nope," they said at the same time. The situation was not that dire.

"Let's find Prof. Goodwitch! Or maybe Prof. Ozpin!" Jaune suggested.

"Good idea, glorious leader, the clock tower is the–LOOK OUT!" Ren pushed Jaune out of the harm's way as the shadow dropped on them.

The buzzing sounded again.

"It got smarter!" Jaune bellowed, raising his shield.

The shadow shot flaming bullets out of its hands, forcing Ren to desperately avoid it while Jaune tanked it with his shield. Both boys gulped as the red eyes shined with fearsome intensity.

"Essssssenceeee will be mineeeeeeeeeee..." the Being hissed.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Ren! Tactical retreat!" Jaune shouted, dashing off with his best friend close behind it. The shadow chased after them with a mad giggle, knowing her prey will make a mistake sooner or later.

The boys reached the clock tower and smashed the lift button with a panic as the buzzing got even louder.

"We have to close the door! It will give us some time!" Jaune shouted and ran to the massive steel doors that led to the clock tower.

The boys started to push with all their might. While the blond was managing to push his wing, Ren could barely make it budge a bit. His cheeks got red as he realized he should go to gym more often. But suddenly a large hand grabbed onto the door's wing, pushing it almost effortlessly.

In a matter of seconds, the doors were closed right before the shadow smashed against them with a roar.

"Who!?" Ren pulled out his gun right into the face of... Cardin Winchester!

"Easy there ninja, it's just me." Carding said.

Ren still held his gun, just in case.

"What are you doing here, Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"Look Arc, that thing took out my team... and I owe you for that save in the forest." Cardin said, not looking at Jaune. "I'll hold it off here!"

WHAM!

A horrible sound of screeching metal startled them as a fist like dent appeared on the doors, then another.

Bing!

The three teens saw the lift arrive.

"Go Arc!" Cardin urged, pushing them out the door. He turned them back on it and spread his arms, holding both wing at one.

"Cardin..." Jaune said, not sure what to think of this act of selflessness as Ren dragged him to the lift.

"Look Arc... you make me see things I have never seen before, you helped me when I was a dick to you all this time..." As he spoke, more and more dents appeared, "This is my chance for redemption." Cardin uttered, making Jaune's eyes water with pride at how far the teen went.

As on cue, a tendril of darkness pierced the doors, trying to grab something. Ren did not wait for the rest and smashed the button leading to the office of the strongest man on the campus. Surely he would be able to stop it.

More and more holes appeared with the darkness seeping in as the lift's doors started to close... slowly, infuriatingly slowly.

"GO! I"LL HOLD THE DOOR!" Carding shouted as the whole metal construction started to crumble.

"HOLD THE DOOR!"

"HOLD THE DOOR!"

"HOL-HE-OOR"

"HODOR!"

"HODOR!"

The grim echo of a more and more distorted shout accompanied them almost to the top of the tower. Jaune slid on the wall, taking his face in his hands.

"Professor Ozpin has to stop it, he has to," Jaune said with his voice hoarse from emotions. "Or all will be lost."

Ren nodded, leaning on the wall, taking breaths. Soon their worries will be over. After all, who could beat the Headmaster of the most prestigious hunter academy in all of Remnant?

As soon as the doors opened, a horrible stench attacked their nostrils.

"What is that smell?!" Jaune clenched his nostrils.

"Look there..." Ren said slowly, his disgusted expression changing to... frighten?

Just behind the desk was a prone body of Professor Ozpin, lying in a pool of what looked to be blood.

"Monty almighty... it even took the principal out!" Jaune felt dread overtake him.

"That explains the smell... the body fluids leave the body after death." Ren said remorsefully. "For such man to end like this..."

Jaune nodded, going to the side and flipped on the water. Ren looked at him with approval. Even if it was symbolic, the man deserved a proper sent off. When the water was done, he made a steaming cup of the water of life that was commonly known as coffee. Then he somehow overcame the urge to puke all over Ozpin's body and set the mug next to his face.

The boys gave him a short prayer.

"What do we do next?" Ren asked.

"We can't stay here... the smell will kill us at some point." Jaune reasoned. "The only hope we have is to find Professor Goodwitch, she might be able to it!"

Bing!

The doors to the lift closed, and it moved down.

"Oh hell! It's knows how to operate lifts!" Jaune squeaked. "We're trapped!"

"Don't panic, there has to be an emergency exit here somewhere." Ren said, looking around the room. He knocked on a wall and looked around the windows. "Here!"

Jaune gulped, it was a ladder... a really long ladder.

'Okay, Jaune, you can do it! It's just bazilion floors below! No problem!' he psyched himself up.

"Your aura will cushion the eventual fall." Ren said, patting his shoulder and sliding down the ladder. Jaune followed him, albeit at a way slower pace.

The two boys left unaware that the seemingly dead principal... twitched. The wind blew ominously and the thunders filled the sky, illuminating his path.

'Where the hell did that come from?! Ten minutes ago the sky was clear!' Jaune thought, trying not to fall to his death.

In the midway, the unthinkable happened. The whole top of the tower exploded, sending fragments of metal and glass raining on them. Jaune pulled his shield to prevent any damage while Ren did some impossible acrobatic dodges.

After the boys safely got down, they decided to run to the dorms where Glynda often was delivering her iron justice. They decided to shortcut the way throughout the dining hall, and the thunder illuminated the room, revealing a horrible sight.

"NORA!" Ren shouted! Yes, that happened.

The red headed Thor of Team JNPR was laying on the floor among broken tables and plates, pancakes lying everywhere. Ren ran to her side and took her in his arms.

"Nora!" He shook her gently, but it gave no effect. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he realized that she was still alive.

"It attacked her while she was eating..." Jaune growled angrily.

"You need to go Jaune." Ren suddenly said.

"What are you..."

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"For some reason it's going after you." Ren explained, "We can't let it get whatever it wants from you."

"I won't leave you! I won't abandon my comrade!" Jaune snapped, joining his side. "We're in this together!"

"Someone needs to find prof. Goodwitch and warn her... besides; I'm not leaving Nora..." Ren said grimly. "Go Jaune, I'll buy you some time."

The blond felt tears gather in his eyes.

"I won't forget you." Jaune said with a breaking voice.

"Fly you fool!" Ren replied, pulling out his weapons. The blond nodded, running out of the dining hall with tears sliding down his cheeks.

* * *

"HODOR! HODOR! HODOR!" The idiot convulsed as the Being let him fall limply to the floor. The prey escaped to the home of wizard, but the Shadow knew that he wouldn't be there forever!

It retreaded to the shadows and melted with it as it heard the rigid and confident steps of the Alpha female approaching.

"HOROR HOROR HODOR!"

"Mr. Winchester! Cease this idiocy at one!"

"HODOR!" The fool, despite the beating, had enough sense to instantly obey the command and limp out of the hall. She clicked her tongue and pressed the button on the lift.

"As soon as I get the one that damaged the generators, I'll..." the rest turned into growls of fury.

The Shadow gulped. The truth must never ever get out.

As soon as the Wicked Witch left, the Being creep out of the building and wandered the area, waiting for her prey to leave the building. Suddenly a large explosion ripped apart the top of the tower, startling the Shadow... but not enough to not hear a girlish scream of its prey.

A smile blossomed on her face.

The being followed the scent towards the dining hall, licking her lips in anticipation. She activated the essence collector and opened the doors to see... The Genderless!

He/she stood bracing his weapons with a fierce look on his feminine face.

"You will pay for what you did to Nora." Ren said, keeping his anger at bay, but only barely.

The Shadow felt that its prey was getting away. Not keen on wasting time, it jumped at the boy-girl with a fierce roar, its red eyes blazing. Ren dodged the onslaught, shooting a barrage of bullets, but the shroud of darkness seemed to absorb them. The shadow responded by sending its own fire balls in rapid succession.

Ren dodged it nimbly, not allowing even one to hit. No one knew how powerful those attacks were. The shadow hissed with displeasure, every second wasted here meant that her prey was getting away!

It needed a distraction, something that would allow it so sucker punch the Transgender! Suddenly a massive blurb ripped thought the room, shaking the very foundations of the building.

Both fighters stopped looking at the source of it. Peacefully sleeping Nora turned on her side with dreamy expression on her face.

"Omnomnomnom," she mumbled.

Using the temporary distraction, the Shadow lunged on Ren and sucker punched him in the gut, making him stumble. He managed to block the storm of hits that came after, but the one hit took a sizable chunk on his aura, not to mention he was getting tired.

He was never an aura powerhouse and he had been running around quite a lot in last hour. So that meant that his aura was dangerously low at this point.

'Forgive me Jaune, I did what I could.' Ren charged using what was left of his aura for one last attack. He jumped into the air, delivering a devastating spin kick to the Shadow's head, ripping the thick shroud of Miasma.

Ren's eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw the face beneath it.

"You–!" That was all he managed to say before one well-placed punch knocked him out.

The Shadow let out a victorious roar. Now its prey was truly defenseless.

The Shadow's mouth watered, the essence was at palm of its hand!

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

* * *

Jaune ran, trying to mute the sounds of battle coming from the dining hall. He needed to find ANY teacher as soon as possible or this vile thing will destroy who school. He ran as fast as he could, his path illuminated only by moonlight. He could see the main building silhouette looming before him. He just needed to get through the gardens.

'I should get to Team RWBY first! Surely Yang could give this thing the beating of a lifetime!' Jaune thought hopefully. "Or maybe I should find Pyrrha!"

"KYAAAHH!"

Jaune halted at what sounded between a scream and or moan. It didn't sound unpleasant for some reason. But most of all he knew that voice.

It belonged to Pyrrha.

The logical part of his brain told him to go find help, but in this case, his body moved on its own to the source of Pyrrha's voice.

After few minutes of wandering, he found her lying on a stone bench... covered in blood.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune shouted, running to her side. He dropped his weapons and took her in his arms. Her mouth and chest were covered in red liquid as if she sustained some grave injury.

If Jaune wasn't sickly worried about his partner and freaked out by the being that chased him all over the school he might have noticed, even in dim light, that all of the blood came from her nose... not to mention various pieces of paper lying around with some… images.

"Hey! Pyrrha! Speak to me!" Jaune shook her gently trying to not touch the blood. "Hang in there!"

Jaune felt his stomach twist as he looked at the bloody face of his partner, his friend!

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

His head snapped to the side.

Two soulless eyes were boring into his, making his blood ran cold. His instinct told him to run as he knew that this abomination was more powerful than him. But the unconscious Amazon in his arms silenced it. Jaune gently laid her down and picked his sword and shield.

"You shall not pass!" Jaune growled much to the shadows amusement.

"The essssence will be mineeeeeeee!" It hissed, lunging forward.

"MS. XIAO LONG!" An inhuman growl started both would-be opponents. They turned around seeing a less than pleased Goodwitch approaching.

The miasma surrounding Yang evaporated in a second, revealing her shocked expression with ,,oh fuck" forming on her lips.

Jaune's jaw hung loosely as the monster that chased him proved to be his friend. He looked at her hands, seeing electric razor. In short, Jaune experienced most epic WTF of his life.

"Yang?" he dared to speak.

"Jaune!" she turned her desperate eyes on him. "Your HAIR! I NEED IT!" She screamed madly, dashing forward. "I NEED TO REBUILD MINE!"

But before she managed to reach him, a nearby rock came to life, and in fluid motion, enveloped her in cocoon, preventing any further movement.

"Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are it?" Glynda asked darkly. "Damaging the main generator, breaking several walls, doors, floors, and at top of that, assaulting other students! What do you have to say in your defense!?"

"Hair! I just need a bit of his! Just enough to make extensions for the ones P-money cut!" Yang lamented, trying to reach the shell-shocked Jaune.

Something broke inside Glynda. Not only she was sleep deprived and tired from running all round the campus, but she also had to see her sorry excuse of boss sipping coffee while having his pants dirtied beyond any human comprehension as if he hadn't left the tower for a few days.

She might have got slightly overboard with him, but, well... she would deal with that later.

"Your hair will be the least of your concerns now Miss. Xiao Long." Glynda said coldly, turning on her heel. "I will make sure of that."

She started walking away, dragging an immobilized Yang with her, to explain very carefully and very brutally why such behavior is unacceptable.

After a minute or two, Jaune was left alone with an unconscious Pyrrha. After another one, the light returned back.

The boy felt all his strength leave him as he slid down into a sitting position next to the bench.

'What a night.' he thought dryly.

"Ughhhh," Pyrrha stirred from her slumber due to the intense light, "What happened?"

"I'm so glad that you're ok!" Jaune jumped on his feet. "I was so worried!" he wrapped his arms around her, making her blush.

"Y-yeah, I just got a little... tired." Pyrrha lied lamely as she melted into Jaune's embrace.

"But why do you blee– what's that?" He let her go and picked up one of papers that were lying on the ground, missing the look of terror on Pyrrha's face.

"Huh? Why I am on –?"

Jaune never saw the blow coming.

* * *

A/N

Another regular night at Beacon High...


End file.
